madness_interactivefandomcom-20200214-history
A Madness Interactive Story
A Madness Interactive Story ''is a thread started by Facepunch user and MIS creator somegamer224. The story focuses on the adult life of The Protagonist, its aptly named main character. The thread was created in late 2017 and currently has twenty plus pages. Creation The original thread was created on in late November of 2017. It was created by somegamer224. The Rules and Guidelines The official rules for the thread were written by somegamer224 and are as follows: '''The Rules' 1. The player is in Complete Control of the Character - somegamer224 controls the story, but the players control the character. Reply with his responses to actions and other stimuli, and somegamer224 will try his best to accommodate the request. Of course, the character is a human, and the success rate of the requests depends on most heavily the judgment of somegamer224 and common sense. This being said, the player can control everything the character will do, but somegamer224 is allowed to determine what he can't do. 2. Rule One has an Exception - Absurdist humor is allowed, to a point. However, if any particular player is out to ruin the fun for the people (if anyone) who takes the story seriously by ordering the character to kill himself or rape a police officer, then more likely than not, somegamer224 will deny the request. With that in mind, silly requests are allowed, but only in moderation. Guidelines 1. Be Descriptive - The more detail, the better; this is pretty self-explanatory. 2. Watch the Energy and Skill Level - Energy is important in determining how successful the player are in performing physically exhaustive actions. Conserving energy during a fight, for example, lets the player attempt dodges and counter attacks at a higher rate of success. If the player is knocked to the ground and someone is about to hit them with a sledgehammer, for example, having enough energy to roll out of the way is pretty important. Skill Level is essentially how good the character is at doing things relevant to a story that is sure to include combat at some point. It's a 'jack of all trades' skill that improves with experience. This essentially determines how much dexterity the player have, how good the reflexes are, how well the player shoot, how experienced the player is in melee combat, etc. It determines the success of skill-related actions. For reference, an average person has a skill level of one. A police officer has a skill level of three, while a hired mercenary may have a skill level of 5. 3. The Player Can Die - somegamer224 won't make up miraculous scenarios to save the player because of bad decisions. The player will be able to die. 4. Make Good Decisions - With all the skills the character has in this story, the one that is most up to player-choice is intelligence. the player has the freedom to apply the collective smarts (or lack thereof) to the character here; use this to the advantage. If a situation does not warrant an immediate bloodbath, there's really no reason to start one. Take smart shots, find cover before starting a shoot-out, don't bring a knife to a gunfight, don't shoot at someone that the ally is standing right next to if you're not skilled enough to do so, and so on and so on. 5. Ask for Help - If the player doesn't understand a situation, they can feel free to ask or command the creator to explain something. It's as simple as "Describe the room" or "Does the man look threatening", etc. Sypnosis The Beginning The story begins with The Protagonist waking up in his apartment on Main Street. The protagonist is being summoned by his landlord, Chad Stevens. The Protagonist (TP) throws his TV remote at Chad, which only infuriates him. Chad is screamed at by TP before reminding him that his rent is due at the end of the week. Chad then leaves the Apartment. The Protagonist then leaves him home and approaches two men talking. While he distracts them, The Protagonist steals five dollars from the first man he saw. He then slaps the man he pick-pocketed, running towards a trash can afterward. At the trash can, he finds a syringe, and cobbles it together with the trash can's lid to fashion some makeshift weaponry and a shield. He encounters a police officer shortly afterward, who dismisses his erratic behavior. The Protagonist then kidnaps the man he previously stole from, taking him inside his home and attacking him. However, Chad is waiting inside and attacks TP. TP throws the man in front of Chad, who is hit with a baseball bat. TP then kills Chad and leaves the apartment. TP arrives at The Bakery and sleeps the rest of the day. Meeting Ace's Gang Late in the night, TP wakes up and attacks an Italian man smoking a cigarette. Afterwards, he steals his signature Hawaiian shirt. He then meets Ace for the first time. The next morning, Ace gives TP his first job; which consists of killing several members of the Hacker gang. TP successfully kills two members and begins a working relationship with Ace. The Protagonist then makes his way to the Culver Mall for the first time, where he eventually gets in a bar fight with a random stranger, The bartender pulls a shotgun on TP and he returns home with a cut on his eye. Shortly after his first job, Ace introduces The Protagonist to J-Rod. J-Rod is a gang member and confidant or Ace's, who sends the two on a drug deal. The drug deal goes successfully, but J-Rod and TP are attacked afterward by a hacker with a UZI. TP manages to kill the hacker and the two return to Ace's home. Eventually. the protagonist makes his way to a bar, where he meets a bartender and takes his contact information. The Protagonist and J-Rod eventually perform another job together, with the help of gang member Triscuit. They assault a hacker and are almost jumped by two more before TP pulls a gun out and de-escalates the situation. They then return home once again. The Protagonist buys an apartment next to J-Rod's, finally moving out of Ace's place. He then decides to go to the Abandoned Military HQ, where he is fired upon. He calls J-Rod for backup and eventually the two are able to escape. The Protagonist then goes to a TSC research facility, where he is stopped by TSC personnel who escort him to a train. He then goes to Ace, who gives him some combat training. The Truck Heist The protagonist gets called to Ace's house for something that has been hyped up as 'The Big Score' it is revealed they're raiding a truck shipment and stealing everything from it. The team consists of J-Rod, Ace, The Protagonist, and Andre, a high quality illegal weapons dealer. They all manage to steal everything and get a good sum of money from it, but make sure to stay on the down-low after.